


Limousine Confessions

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Driving to the cat commercial reveals many things about the relationship between Zen and Jumin





	Limousine Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I had! Be sure to tell me what you think!

Zen walks out of his apartment seeing the sleek black limo right in front of it; Driver Kim, bless his heart, smiles at Zen and points to the side of the car he is supposed to take. The window to the back seat rolls down to reveal Jumin Han wearing his iconic black suit, except this time he has a grey tie on . “ Don’t worry the cat hair has been thoroughly removed. I had my best cleaners do it last night and this morning to make sure. So you’ll be able to have a nice drive to the commercial shoot.”

“Well, I see you still haven’t visited designer Kim yet. You’re always wearing the same drab suit although with a new tie. It’s almost as if you don’t want to find a beautiful woman, or be beautiful yourself!” Zen remarks as he joins him in the leather interior. He sighs as he sinks into the soft seat and looks around the place. A dim blue light casts a cool tone over the back seat. In front of him is a large bar type area with drink glasses tucked away in the glass table that makes up the bar.

“Zen, honestly you think that looking good and having a woman is everything… it’s not. Besides if I were to dress like you wish me too they’d see all the money I frivolously spend on that instead on more important things such as Elizabeth the 3rd. Do you need a drink? I have champagne, wines, and some bourbon.” He pops the crystal glass open and hands him a glass before taking one himself. Jumin looks at Zen with soft eyes in a pitying sense as if he’s trying to convey the sympathy of having Echo Girl trying to wreck his career and having the new RFA coordinator turn down his confession the simple fact that she is gay, but it only looks like Jumin is trying to find the best angle that will make the most money for him in this venture.

“I don’t really care. And it is everything to be in love Mr. Trustfund. While you’ve never felt anything in your life I have felt many of a thing.” He watches as the crystal glass is filled to the brim with the amber bourbon. He takes a long sip before sitting it down in the dark mahogany cup holder. The Limousine starts up smoothly, and Jumin looks at Zen once more.

“I have felt many of a thing I’m merely practical about it and I don’t let it affect me, let me use a timely example: the accusation about me being a homosexual. I have felt many of an emotion, but I merely choose not to respond to it.” He takes a long sip before sitting down in a cup of his own. “Have you taken up my idea of you moving somewhere… nicer. Also the cat commercial has you in a white background, and you’ll hold a stuffed cat instead of Elizabeth, unless you think you can hold her long enough to say: ‘Purrfect food for your feline princess’.”

“Honestly Jumin! It’s a good place! Where would you even want me to live anyway? Near you? Also I think I can hold Elizabeth I mean you practically gave me this job…. so I can, just be prepared for multiple takes.”

“Perhaps And alright.” Zen flushes, turns, and looks at the man once more with wide eyes; Jumin, on the other hand, merely takes another long drink. “The area where I live has fantastic security and most of the places have a balcony or two so you can go be vain to the world from a higher up place like a male Juliet.”

“Juliet…. Who is that again? I didn’t do well in school.” Jumin sighs and shakes his head and waves the Shakespearean reference away. Zen sighs and looks out the window and sees a truck speed past the stop sign; almosting hitting them if it wasn’t for Driver Kim swerving out of the way. Consequently Zen flies back into Jumin’s lap. He takes a deep breath and looks up into Jumin’s narrowed eyes who is looking back into the scarlet eyes of Zen’s. Acting out with the most practicality Jumin leans down and kisses Zen.

“Now before you say a single thing let me get several things clear: first, I am a bisexual so the homosexual allegations are still false; secondly, I have contacted the designer and he has an appointment made and I have requested violets on the suit; Thirdly and Finally I have taken a fancy to you and I wish that after the allegations on both of our fronts has died down I propose that we date… secretly at first then we slowly make it public. Now what do you want to do?”

“I...uhhh...I never knew you felt like this to me before… I uhh…”

“I believe this is the romance that you’ve desired for a long time, but it is merly in male form .” Zen, still flabbergasted, nods.

“So I take this as a yes to my proposal?” Zen wraps his hand around Jumin’s neck and pulls him down to a kiss.

“Yes it is and I will start looking for affordable apartments, unless you want me to move in with you?” He kisses him slowly once more.

“Of course you can move in with me. You are more practical than I originally thought.“


End file.
